Naraka
First |namesake = |thrall = Yatagarasu |rank = Chief Adviser to the Emperor First of the Jikininki Ten |tamagenkai = Naraka's Tamashi Genkai |ship = |bounty = |age = 998 |birthday = October 24, 1100 Yomi |zodiac = Scorpio |czodiac = Ox |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |height = 193 cm (6 ft 2 in) |weight = 90 kg |blood = AB |nation = Japanese |hair = Purple |eyes = Purple |color = Turquoise |movie = |race = Demon |food = Fish pottage & pomegranate juice |actor = |animal = Tortoises |flower = Lotus blossoms |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Meditation |family = |affiliation = Empire of Yomi Mura Hurr Nidar |occupation = Chief Adviser to the Emperor Hero/Jikininki |noveldebut = Chapter 4 Acceptance |novelfinal = }} is the deuteragonist of Canticle. A celebrated hero and champion of Yomi, Naraka is a stoic man and teacher to Mura. He acts as a mole within the Empire of Yomi, investigating the corruption within the empire and fighting to help his pupil reclaim what was taken from him. Appearance Naraka is a tall, lean man with a slightly muscular physique. He has purple eyes and long purple hair; styled into horn-like tufts on top with a loosely-tied ponytail in the back. He wears a custom set of Eastern-style armor overtop imperial robes. Over the back of his lower torso, Naraka wears a cape comprised of crow feathers that reaches to his boots. Personality Naraka is a proud, calm and kind man. He often philosophizes and shares his thoughts with his students. One who puts integrity before everything else, Naraka believes the Empire of Yomi has been steadily becoming more corrupt and wishes to uncover the causes of this. Around his friends and fans, he displays a playful and jovial attitude. Naraka is also shown to enjoy the affection from said admirers, to the chagrin of his comrades. It is shown that despite appearances, Naraka dislikes alcohol and prefers juices and teas instead. Abilities Tamashi Genkai Naraka's Tamashi Genkai allows him to manipulate . The full potential of this ability has not yet been revealed, but so far Naraka is shown to use it to distort spacetime around himself; bending it to make himself appear invisible from a direct angle. He can also use it to warp constructs, creating a hole for himself out of a solid wall by pulling the space of the wall apart before allowing it to return back to normal. Magic Naraka was formerly ranked First in the Jikininki Ten and as such, has incredible power worthy of the Second Legendary Demon Hero. Much of his power is hinted at and is never shown using his full might against an opponent. Immense Tamashiryoku Levels: Naraka shows incredibly powerful Tamashiryoku levels, being able to perform complex magic without a Thrall or incantation. Being able to do so would normally kill a regular person, showcasing the astronomical power he holds. |speed=6 |speedgrade= |technique=6 |techgrade= |intelligence=6 |intgrade= |cooperativeness=6 |coopgrade= }} Synopsis History Code Caligula Gallery Sketch3.png|Sketch of Naraka and Yatagarasu. Trivia * Naraka holds the highest cumulative stats out of any character currently introduced in the Canticle series. References Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Main Protagonists Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bloodstrider Team Category:Jikininki Category:Protagonists Category:Main Allies